Happy Planet Index
by ghostsouls
Summary: In the calm time of 2089 with happiness and joy shared by all, a mysterious note appears telling of a right of passage. Soon nations begin to die in the oddest of ways leaving little trace of their former selfs. And we ask the question, what does it truly mean to be 'happy?
1. Chapter 1

~America~

** 21****st**** of June 2089: 2:34 AM NST.**

Brushing past a corroding table, a large, heavy video tape made a distressed 'Clunk'.

**2:36 AM NST.**

The mournful, bittersweet smell and taste of an old room, one full of memories, trying to hold onto them as long as I could, that day over 90 years ago. It was brand new, the wallpaper glistened like gold bouncing off the sun's rays and almost making the interior so bright you could barely see. Watching from the very top of the world, knowing that power came with a price, having the other nations, your friends visit you during your day of glory and not minding how much you overacted about it. Yes, those are the memories I wanted to hold onto.

**2:38 AM NST.**

A seat on a cramped chair, with moth bitten cotton and decomposing edges, a space which once highlighted your spirit was now slowly regurgitating to a degree you could have never fill your nightmares with. A splitting table of which the tape had fallen had nearly fallen apart too, it was perhaps as ancient and foreboding as the tape itself.

**2:39 AM NST.**

Video tapes had an old and almost chilling property to them now, it was not as it was many years ago, and they could almost be considered a section of history to some. The tape was disrupted like most of the room itself, but in a different, more sinister way. I had only received it a few hours ago, yet I have the headache as if I had owned it for my whole lifespan as a nation. I had no idea of who could have sent it, it wasn't one of his own people, I would feel it. There was no marking or stamps, come to think of it who sends mail anymore anyway? There was nothing special or odd about the tape, or at least on the surface which made it all the more enigmatic. Just a regular, scrappy black tape with an stained, bedraggled label written in pencil and nearly impossible to make out as the markings were fading with time, as the chamber it was in, it would soon succumb to decomposition. There were a few scriptures that could be made out however; '2089 IMPORTANT', the creepy anonymity of is what I hated most about it.

**2:41 AM NST.**

As a shuddering breeze ripped through the unkempt windows I finally found the heart to shove the tape into the television. I was pretty sure this was one of the few televisions In existence that would still let you shove a video tape below it; let alone one of this age and decay. It went in with a slight jolt, but after that it drew it in like a predator to its defenceless prey.

**2:43 AM NST.**

After a minute or two of slow repetitive buzzing, which nearly soaked my usually solid eardrums. A green clash came onto the screen of the half shattered; what could be called television. I squinted my eyes, I could see a figure. A women, fairly old with deep black platted hair and dark skin.

The visuals jittered me. It began to speak, and when I mean 'it', despites 'its' human appearance it didn't really 'feel' human, but then again 'it' didn't feel like a nation either. It was as if 'it' fell into some sort of 'uncanny valley' between being a human and a nation.

"He…hello nation…" the voice sounded as gruff, as if it was parched.

"If you are watch..ing this video now it means…you..you have succeeded in…being the..grrr…greatest of our time".

Some of my uneasy emotions began to fade away, perhaps this was a friendly notice after all.

**2:44 AM NST**

"I…am so..gl..gl..glad you have all made it this far". A voice still of shattering silence.

"But…your…own…ch..chllanges…await you…"

"For…a…right of passage is ca..calling".

"Soon…so soon…will be the most…am..amazing times of your short liv…lives".

"You…you…need to…help your plan…planet in the best way you…can".

"But…always remember…"

"The…the only thing I…I want…is for you to all be…happy".

**2:45 AM NST**

Several sparks made me jump back in my seat, which wasn't the best idea, considering how aged the chair itself was. It appeared the ending of the tape had rendered the television completely useless; or at least far more useless than it already was. I was slightly afraid to go and pick up the ruined tape from the near wreckage that was formally a TV set.

**2:46 AM NST**

I should not be afraid of anything, I'm one of the greatest for goodness sakes. I eventually reached the video player and reached my hand inside, there was nothing but small dustbunnies and tattered fabric. The tape had vanished completely.

**2:48 AM NST**

A final wave of dread came over me.

**2:49 AM NST**

Happiness?

I breathed in a forceful sigh.

For one of the few times in my life I know, must try, I must not tell anybody.

* * *

Time will now rest.


	2. June 22nd

Time will now awaken.

* * *

**Total time elapsed: 0.45 hours.**

**~Italy~**

**22****nd**** of June, 9:20 AM CEST (Central European Summer Time)**

The warm and rich scent of a fresh summers day filled my empty lungs; a light airy sensation; flourishing, my rested body had been given life. As if a fairy gifted you the ability to fly, no matter how I wake up I always felt ready to face the day, when I finally got out of bed of course…

The truth was no matter how inviting the day was, no matter how much its open arms greeted you with its warmth and friendship, most of the time new days don't start with 'Hey you know what this bed makes me feel really uneasy. I guess it's just our nature, the bed sheets cling to you and make you feel all the comforts of home within a 2 meters of bed sheet, no matter where you are in the world.

**9:30 AM CEST**

Day finally begun: Germany pulled the sheets off the bed and forced me to get up.

No matter how much Germany is my very best friend; I can't help but be ever so slightly afraid of him.

**9:31 AM CEST**

Taking steps outside and embracing the fresh summer air, clouds spiraling calmly in the atmosphere providing a harmonic feeling to rise of today. Small droplets of dew trailed down the emerald gifted leaves with sugary green veins. The sky itself was deep and expanding, the colour of mermaid scales rattling in a choral notation. Over the past couple of years, the world had certainty grown more quiet and refreshing, there have been very few gory nerve ending battles to count for, at least not for you, not for your friends. Everything as it should be. Tranquil, uplifting and gracious; the sights of the world today.

**9:33 AM CEST**

Ambling along the fresh dew of the sweet lime coloured grass, something catches my eye.

I squinted a little; I manage to grasp what is ahead of me…

Was that…Japan?

A friend I had not seen for such a long time, we had such great journeys together, and now was the time to revisit them.

**9:34 AM CEST**

With a smile on my face as bright as day and a spring in my step, I run to greet my old friend, my arms warm, joyous and open.

**9:35 AM CEST**

Such happiness I find in hugging his warm body, a flood of past times being unchained from my mind by simply coming in contact him. I drew my arms away from him and looked into his deep, thoughtful eyes. Despite his lack of emotion, I could defiantly tell he was happy to see me, if not overjoyed…or at least I think…

I have got to say seeing him again, like this makes me slightly awkward, after the hug, his face only grew darker…

**9:36 AM CEST**

"Italy?" his voice, felt only a small whisper…

"Yes, Japan…"

"Italy…" There was a forced smile on his face…a sick, warped smile…

**9:37 AM CEST **

"Help…us" he began to tremble, his movements became slower and steadier with each passing second.

Us? This drove thoughts into my head…thoughts I didn't want to think about…not yet…

His trembling body began to sweat, he shook until nearly paralyzed.

**9:38 AM CEST**

"We…are the uprising…" He muttered…his lips firm and nuzzling deep into his skull…

Questions ran endlessly through my head like a lightning storm erupting In my skull and spitting outside my head, leaving my mind to rot.

**9:39 AM CEST.**

Japan fell…and crashed on the ground below him, his whole body in deep, wet sweat… enclosed in the scent of the sea.

His eyes, filling slowly with pale blue…it looked like it must have stung into eye balls…

His hands where slowly fading to white…like deep snow shimmering on the hot summer sun.

**9:40 AM CEST.**

His mind is missing…there is nothing left…my regret hangs my head ready to take execution…

What had we done wrong? Was the only reason Japan had come here was to say goodbye before he died? Had I killed him?

My body dragged down…by all these thoughts that strangled me on the inside…

**9:41 AM CEST**

His heart began to lose its natural beat…I tried to help all I could...

I can't do this…I can't…

Memories cascades down like a waterfall and being destroyed by a hellfire of outrageous future visions…

"Italy…I…will…re…"

Only a flash of Japan still remained…

**9:42 AM CEST**

Japans heart exploded…

Nothing beating…nothing…

All that was left was misery on a day full of purity and happiness…

A corpse of a friend…

Us…Us… Who was us…

I can't think…not anymore…

**9:45 AM CEST**

Only as tear choke me like fireworks…I notice the presence of someone behind me.

"Ger…Germany…" My voice was soft and quiet…

"Something is wrong with Japan…"

I felt sick…nations can't die…Japan can't be dead! It was impossible.

Germany came and took a seat by me…the look on his face heavy and concerned…

"Italy…let me see Japan…"

**9:47 AM CEST**

Germany returned after a few minutes…chills still ran up my spine like rats.

"Yes…Japan is dead…a disaster hit him…what sort of disaster I can't tell…"

"But Japan has left us…for another world…"

"But don't worry, he is happy."

**9:48 AM CEST.**

Germany looked at me, my emotions running over my body like typhoon.

"England wants us to attend an emergency meeting; do you feel fit to go?"

Attempting to block out all my rampaging thoughts.

Crying into my hands; "Yes…" I finally stuttered out…

* * *

Time will now rest...


End file.
